Secrets Should Be Whispered
by THORina2245
Summary: On the road, Sam and Dean meet Violet. After helping her out of a sticky situation, Dean gets to know her a bit better although, something still doesn't seem right, when he finds out the truth, what will he do to help ... will he even try? Dean/ OFC Sam/ OFC
1. Chapter 1

"You sure it's this way?" Dean asked after driving for three hours straight and finding no exit from the same road surrounded by woods.

"Yes Dean, now take the next left…" Sam mumbled, his head stuck in the map.

"Thank God, I thought we were gonna be on this road for a few more hours before the next exit." Dean reached for the radio and turned up the volume, drumming along on the steering wheel before…

"Dude… turn it down."

Dean looked away from the road to give Sam a disapproving look. "Are you driving? No… Driver controls the radio, passenger shuts his pie hole."

Sam ignored him and reached for the radio, he turned it off as he looked back at the map, making sure not to look up as he could feel Dean's glare burning in the side of his head.

After reaching the T-junction, Dean turned right. "Dude… I said take the next left…"

"I know but I thought this road looked more reliable."

"More reliable … Dean!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, we'll just see where this one leads and go from there… you have the map don't you."

"Dean…"

"Sam…"

"NO Dean look…" Sam pointed at a woman walking along the side of the road, long raven like hair, skinny and tall, wearing ripped skinny jeans, a blue top with a v neck tied with lace and a black leather biker jacket. But what caught Sam's eye was the amount of blood the women was drenched in. Pulling over, Dean jumped out of the car and ran over to the woman while Sam pulled out a blanket from the boot.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked while taking the duffle bag off of the woman and putting her arm around his neck to support her weight.

"Yeah… I just need to get clean and patched up, I'll be fine." She said as she wobbled over to the car. Dean helped her into the back seat while Sam put the blanket over her shoulders.

"Sam, take over the wheel, I'll see if there's any serious damage done, try find the nearest hospital…"

"NO! No… I can't go to the hospital, just find a motel, you can drop me off there I'll be fine."

"You're insane, at least let us make sure you're alright before we leave."

"Fine but don't take me to the hospital, please…"

**A/N **

**OK so this is my first chapter done and dusted, I would love some reviews to see if I should keep posting as I've already done chapters up to 13… so your choice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok Cause im paranoid … I just wanted you guys to read the second chapter to get a better taste of what your reading xxx**

While taking her jacket off and tending to the cuts on her biceps the woman spoke, "My name's Violet by the way, thanks for stopping."

"Don't mention it… I'm Dean, that's Sam, we're brothers."

"Dean and Sam… I swear I've heard those names before." Violet said as she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Maybe a few old friends had the same names."

"Maybe…"

It was getting late as Sam pulled into the nearest motel, getting Violets duffel bag and going to main reception, Sam distracted the receptionist while Dean carried the bloodied girl into the room that Sam had paid for. Placing Violet gently on the bed Dean noticed a rather large gash on her lower thigh.

"Jesus, didn't you feel that?" Dean asked, picking up her leg while leaning over to his duffel bag, which he had taken from the boot, to grab some medical supplies. Pulling some scissors, Dean cut open Violets trousers from the bottom seam to just halfway up her thigh, ripping the rest off, Dean took a look at the gash.

Sam walked in and saw the deep cut on Violets leg, closing the door quickly behind him, "Jeez what were you attacked by?"

Violet looked up suddenly, panic written on her face, "A grizzly…" She answered quickly before reaching for a beer that Dean had gotten out of the fridge and pouring it onto the gash, hissing in pain she took a swig of the beer and bandaged up the cut to stop most of the bleeding.

Dean gave a doubtful look to Sam as they questioned Violet, "So, where do you plan on going after this?"

"I'm gonna meet up with a few friends, we've got a place. Actually it's not far from here, I could ride a bus and all the stuff I need is there."

"Nu uh, we'll take you." Sam said before Dean gave him a wide eyed look.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much these girls will be worrying about me, shit…"

"What?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"They're gonna pull a bloody Panama…"

"A what?" The brothers asked.

"This one time, we were travelling in Panama and well we got in a bit of trouble and uh… one of us didn't make it back to our hide out until two days. So we pulled an ambush, waited for her to come back, lights not working and then to have us throw a bag over her head and pretend she was getting kidnapped…"

"That doesn't sound so bad…" Sam said

"Well if you exclude the radio in the background playing horrific sounds and getting her most feared creature on her than yeah… it wasn't that bad."

"Jesus…"

"How did you know she was ok?" Dean asked, pondering on all the different ways that situation could have gone wrong.

"Oh believe me, we knew…" Violet said as she took off her boots.

"Ok then…"

"Hey I just need to go call my friends, just making sure they're all alright." Violet said as she got up off the bed.

"But I thought you knew." Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, it doesn't hurt to call now does it?" Violet said as she hobbled over to the door and stepped out into the hall way. Taking her phone out of her back pocket, she called her friends.

"Hey Natalie…"

"Violet where are you, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit scratched, these two guys pulled over, they bought me a night at a motel, and they seem nice."

"Oh yeah… nothing Piper couldn't handle?"

"Oh shut up… they pulled over and helped me clean my wounds."

"That bad huh…"

"Yeah, that Wendingo was a bitch."

A/N

YEP they're hunters! But that doesn't explain everything… please leave a review and maybe… I'll update sooner… depends on reviews x


	3. Chapter 3

Once violet was asleep and Sam and Dean had hidden all of their weapons and anything else that could hint that they weren't normal, Dean pulled Sam into the corridor. "Dude, when we pulled over, she was covered in loads of blood but when I helped her clean up the scrapes she wasn't even bleeding that bad, the only one was on her leg and fore arm. There's no way all that blood came from her."

"So what are you saying? She's a murderer?"

"I don't know but I think she's hiding something."

"Let's just get some rest, we'll drop her off tomorrow and check out her place."

"Fine…"

Walking back in, Sam took the other bed while Dean took the couch, deciding to get more out of Violet the next day, they fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Dean woke up to a gentle push on his shoulder and the smell of fried eggs and bacon. "Hmm…" Dean hummed as he sat up to see Violet holding out a plate with freshly fried eggs and bacon on toast.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast… and a thank you." Violet said slightly blushing.

There's no way she could be a killer…. Dean thought taking in the blush and the bright blue eyes hiding behind the jet black hair.

"I could wake up like this more often…"

Violet walked over to Sam's bed with another plate of bacon and eggs, lightly shaking him awake the same as she did Dean, he woke and was more than grateful for the sweet action.

"Dude just shut up and eat." Dean called, his mouth stuffed with food.

Violet smiled and went to the bathroom with her duffel bag, coming out a few minutes later, she wore denim shorts with fraying ends, a white blouse and red converses. Her hair was tied in a messy bun as her side fringe came down almost covering one of her well painted eyes.

"What's with the change of clothes?" Dean asked, taking in the look.

"Well considering my other lot was drenched in blood and I can't wear anything tight over the bandage on my leg, I decided to wear this and because it's the cleanest thing I have with me."

"Huh…" Sam mumbled "Looks like your cuts stopped bleeding."

Violets face went red "Uh yeah…looks like."

Dean frowned, Why does she keep doing that?

After packing all their stuff and heading back to the car, Dean noticed that most of the small scratches on Violet's arms had disappeared. Violet climbed into the car and Dean pulled Sam's arm. "Hey, I could have sworn she had loads of scratches on her arm and now they've just disappeared."

"Dean, they were probably on the other arm."

"But…"

"Stop, we'll check it out when we get to her place."

Whilst on the road Dean tried to get more out of Violet, "So uh… do you want to talk about what happened?"

Sam looked up from his phone interested in where this conversation would lead.

"Not really." Violet answered casually, looking out the window at the passing houses.

"You sure, we don't mind listening." Sam said

"Yeah, we love to listen." Dean said, trying a bit too hard to get Violet to talk and earning a roll of the eyes from Sam.

"What more is there to say, I was walking in the woods, a bear saw me, I tried to run and it caught up."

"You sure there's nothing else…" Dean pressed.

"STOP!" Violet shouted. Dean and Sam both jumped, Sam turned around shocked at the sudden outburst and Dean pulled over, ready for an argument.

"This is the house." Violet said, jumping out the car and grabbing her bag. Dean and Sam looked at each other. The house was big, warm looking and resembled something of a cottage, with red tiles on the roof and a cream coating for the walls. It had three stories accustomed with glass sliding doors to open onto a balcony.

"Would you guys like to come in for some tea?" Violet asked, leaning on the side of the car and looking through Sam's open window. "I'm sure the girls would love to meet you."

"Oh yeah sure…" Dean piped up. Sam turned, looking at Dean with a disapproved expression, "What? I'm thirsty."


	4. Chapter 4

Leading Sam and Dean into the house, Violet cautiously stepped into the first room. "Dude this is like one of those sorority houses filled with models!" Dean whispered to Sam as they followed Violet round a corner.

"Really Dean..." Sam turned to look at Dean as he saw his brother's excited face.

Violet tried the lights and found they wouldn't come on, she shouted. "I swear if you two have got snakes I'm gonna kick you asses!"

Suppressed sniggers could be heard in another room. "Natalie! I've got guests!"

Two women came round the corner after the lights were turned back on. "No fair, you did it to me in Sandi ego!" The slightly shorter blonde woman said.

"And let's not forget Tenerife…" The taller brunette said.

"Guys, this is Sam and Dean."

The two women held out their hands, "I'm Natalie," The blonde haired woman said, "And I'm Piper." The brunette said, shaking Sam and Dean's hands.

"Hi…" Sam said, sounding a bit lost as he shook Piper's hand. Piper blushed lightly as Dean punched Sam on the shoulder.

"So uh yeah, we just brought Violet home, she just had a few cuts and scrapes from a grizzly…" Dean said, looking carefully at each of their expressions to make sure if he caught one of them out but nothing, not even a blink.

"Well it's nothing we can't handle…" Natalie said, guiding Violet into the other room to see the wounds.

"What the cuts or the grizzly?" Dean asked.

"She obviously meant the cuts Dean." Sam said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?" Piper said as she brushed passed Sam and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Sam's face relaxed as his gaze followed Piper out the room.

"Dude what's with you…" Dean asked, catching on to Sam.

"Nothing shut up."

"Oh don't tell me you got the hot's for some chick…"

"Shut up, like you're not into Violet?" Sam asked walking into the other room where Piper went.

"What? Violet?"

"Never mind…" Sam called.

"Now I'm seriously confused." Dean mumbled shaking his head.

In the other room violet and Natalie were talking. "So how did it go?"

"What the Wendingo, fine, I just don't know what happened. There was this loud voice in my head and it threw me off track when I was in the middle of setting the thing on fire and well… it jumped, got my leg and arm just before I finished the job."

"I think they're onto us…" Natalie said as she watched Violet hover her hands over the wound before the skin rapidly started to heal.

A/N

Ok so I know this chapter was a wee bit short so I might update another either tonight or in a few days but again it depends on the reviews xxx Thanks for reading so far hope you're enjoying it! And for the love of God review! Seriously it helps me know if I'm doing good or if I'm driving off to a cliff… quite literally!


	5. Chapter 5

After a cup of tea, biscuits and some long stories about where their travels have taken them, the five were now all sat in the comfy living room on soft couches.

"I can't believe how much you three travel…" Sam said, after hearing all the different countries the girls had been too together he was sure they had literally seen it all. "Don't you ever get sick of each other?"

"Not really, I mean we've known each other since we were seven so we've basically learned how to put up with each-others differences." Piper said before taking a sip of her tea. Sam smiled in response.

"Why, do you two fall out often?" Violet asked as she sat down in-between Natalie and Piper on the couch.

"Not a lot but every now and then yeah…" Dean said looking at Sam who was sat on the other arm chair.

"So where are you two based at?" Natalie asked, putting her tea down on the coffee table.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you two know where we live, where about's do you?"

"Well we uh, we don't have a place… we travel so much that we just stick in motels a lot of the time."

The girls stared open mouthed, "So you were going to head back to that other motel tonight weren't you?" Violet asked.

"Yeah why?" Dean asked.

"Well change of plans." Violet said as she stood up. "Come on…" She gestured to Sam and Dean as she waved her hand signalling for them to follow. Sam and Dean stood and caught sight of Piper and Natalie shaking their heads with slight smiles.

"Where are you taking us?" Sam asked

"To your rooms…"

Walking up two flights of stairs, down a corridor and to a left, Dean and Sam where met by two doors.

"Here you go… you can pick which ever and you can stay for however long you need. Night." Violet said as she left down the corridor, long black hair flowing behind her.

Dean watched without realising and then turned to the two doors. "I haven't had a room to myself in so long."

"Same…" Sam said, almost day dreaming.

"Shot gun on left." Dean said and walked in to a large room with white and blue walls, a king size bed and a large window. Dean dived onto the bed and groaned at the cosiness. Sam was in his own room with white and lime walls, a king sized bed and a large window, exactly the same as Dean's. Throwing himself onto the bed he hummed at the cosiness.

"NIGHT!" the brothers called at the same time.

**A/N**

**Ok, so I kind of wanted them to get a house for ages since they never get invited to stay anywhere even though they help so many people, so I really wanted these girls to be nice … what do you think of Violet, Natalie and Piper ? You'll get to know them better in the next chapter. XXX **

**By the way, thank you: PlaidWappedMoose, I guess you have most of your answers but with the chapters coming up … I'm pretty sure you may have some more **** Thank you for reviewing xxx **

**And thank you CC-R2000 for reviewing glad you liked it, should be more coming up soon xxx **

**AS ALWAYS REVIEW! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Dean woke up to the light of the sun shining in through his window, reaching over and looking at a bedside table clock he read the time 11:20 . "Shit…" throwing his legs over the side of the bed after one last hug of the pillow, Dean got changed and quietly walked down the stairs. Stopping halfway on the banister's, Dean watched as Violet cooked and danced to the radio, spinning around her hair was lifted in the air and when she stopped, fell down in front of her face causing her to giggle. Dean smiled, it had been a while since he had met someone like her, sweet and caring, Dean thought again as he looked at her leg… the bandage was gone and there was no scar…

Walking down the rest of the stairs, Violet quickly went behind the counter and rolled on the clean bandage she had made earlier to hide her now healed skin. She saw Dean walk into the kitchen and stood up as though she was fetching something from the cupboard.

"Jesus!" Dean said as he put a hand on his chest, thinking she had left the room before she jumped up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you… would you like some breakfast, well lunch now." Violet said laughing.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to sleep in, I'm surprised Sammy didn't wake me up."

"Sam's still asleep and its fine, we don't mind, Natalie just went out to get some more tooth paste, hey did you see how Piper and Sam were acting around each other?" Violet said as she stepped around the counter and sat down onto the stool next to where Dean was standing, Dean sat down too.

"Yeah I know, do you think they're gonna get together?"

"I have a strong feeling, I mean Piper's normally quite flirty with good looking guys such as your brother but I don't know, she seems quite shy and embarrassed around him.

"Huh, yeah…" Dean didn't know why but the fact that Violet was complementing Sam's looks really bugged him.

"Why, don't you?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, I just think it's going to be a bit complicated, you know with the travelling and all."

Violet looked down at the table as though she was disappointed "But you know they could always keep in touch." Dean said quickly, realising that for some reason he had upset Violet by saying that. She looked up to Dean with a smile. It was just that moment that Dean saw really how pretty Violet was, her bright blue beautifully shaped eyes, soft skin, full slightly plumb coloured lips with her dark black hair framing her features.

Violet blushed as she saw Dean starring at her in thought, "I'm just gonna get back to the cooking." Violet said politely, trying not to embarrass Dean, "Fry up sound good to you?" she asked, walking over to the pan where her food was cooking.

"Yeah thanks." Dean said as he cringed to himself after realising what just happened.

**A/N**

**Yep, I just wanted a little sweet chapter, hopefully ****not****h****ing**** too over rated but I just wanted it in x what did you think? REVIEW! XXX **


	7. Chapter 7

Upstairs, Piper was walking around looking for tooth paste. After waking up in her blue Pyjama shorts and top, she decided to brush her teeth first thing in case of bumping into a certain someone. After having no luck she decided to go into the guest room on the right, thinking there might be some in the separate bathroom suite. Walking in, Piper walked straight into the separate suite and looked around the numerous shelves, finally finding some tooth paste, she was about to leave until she heard someone snoring, looking round the corner she saw Sam's mop of hair on the pillow of the guest bed as he lay like a star fish on his stomach asleep. "Shit…" She whispered to herself.

Slowly tip toeing back out of the bathroom, through Sam's room and reaching the door, she placed her hand on the door handle but jumped at the sound of a deep raspy voice. "What are you doing?"

Piper's cheeks were bright red as she turned around to see Sam now sat up on his bed. "I uh came for tooth paste…" Piper said shyly as she held up the object in her hand. Sam furrowed his eyebrows while his dimples showed, Piper felt her stomach flutter. 

"We uh ran out of tooth paste and I thought there might be some in here, I'm sorry, Violet didn't tell me which room you were staying in."

"It's ok, I should be up by now anyways." Sam said as he rubbed his face from sleep. He tried to speak again but ended up coughing, Piper went back to the bathroom and filled up a glass of water, walking back to his bed she sat down and handed him the glass.

"Thanks." Sam said after taking a sip. Piper reached over to his bedside table and pulled out the draw where she found some cough syrup.

"Sounds like you've got a cold." She said as she handed him the bottle. Sam smiled as he took the bottle but frowned as he tried to undo the cap, finding it impossibly screwed on he put it back on the bedside table.

"Here…" Piper said as she picked up the bottle and undid the lid without flexing a muscle. Sam's eyes widened as she handed the bottle back to him. "You must have loosened it." Piper said with a smile.

"Must have." Sam said before taking two spoon fills of the syrup. Piper got up and was about to leave when Sam called "Nice PJ's by the way." The blush which had once faded came back on Piper's cheeks.

"Thanks." Piper said with an embarrassed smile, she turned and left. Once closing the door behind her she whispered to herself, "You must have loosened it?" before hitting her forehead.

As Sam lied in bed he flexed his arms, "I need to go to the gym…"

A/N

Yes I know this chapter was tiny but you can't blame me ok… I had to cut it there otherwise the next one would be short as well so … be happy, anyways what did you think? xxx


	8. Chapter 8

One week had passed after the three girls had persuaded the brothers to stay for a while as a thank you and now that all embarrassing moments were over between them, they all seemed to know each other quite well.

After Violet said she would need help with the bags going shopping and Dean offered, the two were now in the supermarket shopping for groceries. After laughing on several topics and finishing the list, the two walked up to the till as Dean pushed the trolley, Violet was talking but stopped when she caught site of the news playing on a nearby TV.

"_Two victims have been found dead in a freak accident…" _ A news reporter read catching Dean's attention now as well as Violet's, "_A man and woman were found dead with their eyes burned out of their sockets, doctors say it was due to a reaction in the body but locals believe different…" _The scene changed to a street where a local man was being interviewed, _"I think the doctors have got it wrong, if you saw those poor people for yourselves, you'd see that some sick bastard had only gone and gouged their eyes out!" _

The TV had been switched off by the man at the till and both Dean and Violet turned round with annoyed expression. "Got to pay the bills…" The man said only to receive a blank look from Dean.

"I'm gonna call Sam a sec ok?" Dean said whilst getting out his phone.

"Yeah, I'm just going to call Piper."

Dean walked around an aisle, moving out of ear shot from Violet as he phoned Sam and stood as he waited for him to pick up.

Violet got out her phone and phoned Piper.

Once the two receiving ends of the call answered, both Dean and Violet whispered "Angels."

**A/N**

**Ok… I was wrong this is even smaller than the last …. I'm sure you can cope, so you tell me what you thought, or I swear I'll have to get Crowley on your ass… xxx **

**Thank you rawrdino01! I was worried people wouldn't agree x **


	9. Chapter 9

After explaining that there were angels in town, Dean and Violet quickly paid for the shopping and loaded the Impala before making their way home. Unpacking the shopping was silent and stolen with thought as Dean thought of how he and Sam should tell the girls about the supernatural world to keep them safe from the stray angel, while Violet thought of how she could get Dean to believe her after telling him that she's a hunter.

Once everyone was in the living room and Violet had told Piper and Natalie the circumstance they were in and Dean had told Sam, they sat down until Violet and Dean spoke at the same time.

"Sorry, you can go first." Violet said.

"Right well, we've got to tell you something important and you might not believe us at first and I know it's going to be hard to accept but just give me a minute ok?"

The three women nodded slightly before Dean carried on.

"Basically, Sam and I are hunters but… we hunt demons..."

"Son of a bitch…" Violet said before Piper and Natalie roared with laughter.

"What, how is this funny… this is life or death." Dean said, his tone serious underlined with concern.

Piper's head hung back as she laughed on the sofa while Natalie covered her face with her hands standing beside her. Violet stood with her hand on her hip and a mocking smile placed on her lips.

"A week, a whole bloody week we've been secrete about the hunting business and it turns out you two are in on it!"

"Wait all of you are hunters?" Sam said. Dean's hands rose to his face as he closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah… all the way", Natalie said standing up to get a coffee, "But this time, we're the ones being hunted."

"Wait, how so?"

"Well basically, we're not on best terms with the angels." Violet said, moving some stuff around, searching for something.

"And how did that happen exactly?" Dean asked, not liking the sound of what he was in the middle of. Natalie had just come back with her coffee in hands and stopped to give the girls a questioning look.

"Ok something doesn't exactly seem right here, with you lot sharing these little glances and all your bloody cuts and scrapes disappearing…I mean what the hell's up with that!" Dean asked, getting frustrated with the amount of secrets now being held.

Violet looked up in shock, she knew she should have kept her bandage on. "I'm sorry Dean, it's a long and complicated story which took us years to understand… we still don't understand all of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean was interrupted as the ground started to shake, plates started to fall and smash to the floor, the girls stood up and circled Sam and Dean, protecting them from what was coming.

"What are you doing? Run!" Dean shouted. The girls ignored them as they pulled guns from draws and stood with their backs towards the brothers, holding the circle.

The shaking stopped, the noise had quietened and in front of the armed girls stood three men in suits.

**A/N**

**Thank you ****Indigo Tides**** and ****rawrdino01**** for reviewing, I'll try to make the chapters longer x I really do appreciate it when you review x**

**So what do you thinks gonna happen next hu? Well sorry but ya'll have to wait **** hehehe xxx**

**See ya next time **

**-::REVIEW::- **


	10. Chapter 10

"Who are they?" Sam asked over Piper's shoulder.

"They're angels…"

"Hello Violet, I'm surprised nothings come between you three, Piper, Natalie…" The middle guy said, his long black hair sleek and combed tightly against his head.

Violet raised her gun and levelled it between his eyes. "And nothing ever will…"

"I'm afraid that's going to have no effect on me…" The angel said, Piper and Natalie raised their guns to the angels standing either side of them.

"Oh but it will…" Piper whispered.

The three guns went off at the same time leaving one loud clear shot ringing through the air.

The three angels glowed bright and dissipated into the air.

"What bullets were those?" Dean asked looking at the girls.

"Melted angel knives."

"Good thinking." Sam said, following Piper into the kitchen where she picked up three knives, Sam furrowed his brows as he watched Piper walk back to Natalie and Violet and hand them a blade, she kept one for herself as each of them walked to separate walls, they placed the blade against their skin and cut, drawing blood to use for the sigils.

"Hey, I could have done that." Sam said after getting a cloth once Piper was done and wrapping it around her hand tightly. She smiled with gratefulness.

"It's ok Sam, I've done it too many times to count."

"How come you don't have scars?"

Piper's cheeks flushed red as she looked back at Natalie and Violet, "Guys, we really have to tell them…"

"Tell us what?" Dean asked, curious to if this was something linked to Violets scars disappearing.

"Everything…"

"Everything ain't everything though is it? We don't even know everything…" Natalie said after finding a cloth for her own hand.

"Well it's better than nothing…" Violet chirped in, motioning for Dean and Sam to sit on the couch.

"Will someone tell us already?" Dean shouted getting angry with all the secrets.

"Ok but just, bear with us for a moment before you judge ok, don't flip out and don't treat us like freaks…" Dean started to panic after those words but Sam, it hadn't affected, he knew what it was like to feel like a freak.

_**A/N**_

_**so another chapter posted, please tell me what you thi**_**nk ! Thank you so much for reading this story x *sneeze* -leave a review- *sneeze* … wow someone pass me a tissue **__


End file.
